Ticking Clock
by TheDarkWingedAngel
Summary: The clock is ticking... He should have known by now, after all despite being a demon Wolfram is still capable of being hurt. YuuRam! Angst!


A new fic from lazy me… *cheeky smile*

First of all I would like to apologize for the long wait. Currently I am having a hard time regarding Blue Moon and the others. Hopefully this sacrificial 'lamb' of mine is enough to calm everyone's anger…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou and all it's characters or the song 30 minutes by t.A.T.u

**Read and Review**! Reviews are very much loved, they fuel my soul to go back to the darkness… Flame however although anticipated isn't very much welcome. Please don't be hard on me?

- o0o **Y** o0o **U** o0o **U** o0o **R** o0o **A** o0o **M** o0o -

_**Mama, papa forgive me**_

'_Mother, Father forgive me.'_ He prayed silently in his head.

_**Out of sight, out of mind  
Out of time to decide  
Do we run? should I hide  
For the rest of my life**_

Wolfram sat on his bed, pondering of his situation, thinking whether he would consider of doing such thing as running away from the Castle, from his duty, from him; Yuuri, his king, his accidental fiancé, his one true love.

He knew it was cowardice in his part, but he could no longer help it, he do not want to feel the same pain that he feels every time his gaze would land on his onyx haired friend and fiancé, knowing how much he love the young teen and also knowing that the young king would never return his feeling, he no longer want to feel that numbing pain whenever the young shokoku would deny their relationship.

_**Can we fly? do we stay?  
We could lose we could fail  
And the more minutes take  
To make plans, or mistakes**_

**Time is running, you must decide soon.**

_**Thirty minutes, a blink of an eye  
Thirty minutes to alter our lives  
Thirty minutes to make up my mind  
Thirty minutes to finally decide**_

"Papa Wolf?" His adopted daughter, Greta called, opening the door with a silent creek, her cute little head appear to be peaking from his view, and he forced a smile, even though in his heart he knew that the young girl would still found out. "Is Papa Wolf alright?" Again the young girl asked, he shook his head, he do not want his little princess to worry of such trivial things, so for a while he decide to drop the subject.

'I still want more time to decide.' He though silently while looking with such affection to his adopted daughter, the thought of leaving her alone makes his heart hurt, he admitted that before he met the young girl he loath the human kind, but ever since that wimp came everything changed, slowly he matured, he slowly learned how to accept the human kind again, and it is because of the young king.

**He is also the reason why you are in such pain.**

The blond prince inwardly frowns and forced himself not to think of such things, but he knew at the back of his mind that the voice inside his head is right.

"Papa Wolf, come on Daddy Yuuri is waiting with the others." Greta said with a smile, tugging his hand, forcing him to follow the young jubilant little kid; he smiled and allowed himself to be dragged by the enthusiastic kid.

_**Thirty minutes to whisper your name  
Thirty minutes to shoulder the blame  
Thirty minutes of bliss, thirty lies  
Thirty minutes of finally decide**_

Yes, Yuuri Shibuya, the name never failed to bring pain to his already suffering heart, he inwardly wondered how many pain he would still continuously feel before the young king would accept their engagement and his undying love.

**Quit dreaming, we both know that he will never love you the way you love him.**

Yes, he know, and it would always hurt him, but he know that it never stopped him from loving the young king more and more every passing day.

"I would never forsake you; I will always be by your side, count on my words, my little princess."

He remembered the time he spoke of those words to Greta, remembered how the young girl's eyes shone with happiness, and he now found himself loathing for lying to his young daughter, for even considering of leaving her when he promised her forever.

The guards that who are at post saw them and opened the great door, inside he found his mother, brothers, Anissina, Gwendal, Gisela and lastly his fiancé, the demon king waiting for him patiently, the young queen beamed when she saw her Wolfy and immediately nearly killed him with her own version of motherly -death- hug, he was seeing blue when his mother let him go, and he immediately took a big breath after his release.

"Wolfram, it is a pleasure to us to be finally graced upon with your Royal Presence." Gunter said with a sarcastic tone of him, his own way of saying that 'Why you were late?'.

Wolfram smirked and ignored the said advisor and walked towards his own seat, not before helping Greta to seat on her own, which is beside his mother and the healer, Gisela.

After everyone is already seated, Yuuri lead a small prayer to Shinou for everything, he silently bowed and prayed and so are the others. He ate silently, ignoring everyone around him while he again think of his plans on going away, he have wonder how will his brother Gwendal will react if his little brother decide to leave without any word.

**Of course he will be angered; you will forsake not only the king but your duty as well.**

He wondered if Yuuri will even care of his absence, would he even feel pain? Would he follow him? Beg for his return?

**He never cared before, so why start now?**

What about his mother? He don't want her to worry, the pain of being a Maou is already enough, and he knew that the pain of his disappearance would only cause her more worry.

**Gwendal and Sir Weller are still there for her.**

He knew he must decide soon, for his time is slowly running out.

_**Carousels in the sky  
That we shape with our eyes  
Under shade silhouettes casting  
Shades crying rain**_

Wolfram looked outside from his own window, he watched at rain fall, he could not help it, but the rain reminds him of his beloved, water had always been his element signature, the opposite of his own fire element.

It's been a week since he decide to sleep in his own room, a week since he no longer get enough sleep, and that is why he is planning to leave for a while, so that he could recollect himself and he also thought that maybe he could forget his love for the young king.

_**Can we fly? Do I stay?  
We could lose, We could fail  
Either way options change  
Chances fail, trains derail**_

He could not sleep, so he waited till dawn and finally he have decided.

He stood and went towards the royal bathhouse to clean himself.

_**30 minutes, the blink of an eye  
30 minutes to alter our lives  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide**_

While walking at the middle of the hallway, Wolfram could not help but remember, no matter how much it hurts to remember.

Slowly and quietly like a thief in the middle of the night, Wolfram walked towards a room he knew by heart, opening the door with outermost silence to ensure that the occupant inside will not be awaken by the noise.

_**30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies  
30 minutes to finally decide**_

He gazed at the sleeping mazoku in front of him and smiled sadly. 'A minute is enough.' He though sadly, "Forgive me…." He whispered with that he walked towards the door and silently went out.

To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide

'_Yuuri.'_

_**To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide**_

'_Good bye.'_

_**To decide**_

"Wolfram." Despite the calmness of the night the name was whispered with sorrow and pain.

- o0o **Y** o0o **U** o0o **U** o0o **R** o0o **A** o0o **M** o0o -

What will happen to Wolfram?

Want to know?

Review.

Author: Angst. It's not finished yet. Frankly I no longer have the plot of this chapter, but if someone wants to 'manipulate' or more like give me new ideas then I would welcome it with open arms.

Please Review!


End file.
